Something More
by ink and ashes
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, and one big misunderstanding — a tribute to a popular cliché.


**WARNING: **Language and mindless fluff—borderline crack!fluff, honestly. The song is _Stronger, _by Kelly Clarkson, and I don't own that or _Fairy Tail_. Un-beta'd, written on the fly, still feeling out the characters.

* * *

**SOMETHING MORE**

* * *

It starts with a date.

Lucy's never been on one before. She likes to wear pretty clothes and uses her sex appeal to her advantage, but it may surprise more than a few people that she's never actually been on a date, much less kissed a boy or any of the other things people assume about her. She thinks this inherent innocence that she carries around like a stigma is what keeps men from falling for her charms, especially when situations call for her to be an alluring decoy. She's 'cute' rather than 'sexy', young and virginal instead of mature and experienced. And it's true—the closest to intimacy she's ever been is with Natsu.

Natsu, who tries on her clothes and sleeps in her bed. Natsu, who barges into her bathtub while she's still in it and says that her apartment is the best place in Fiore because it smells like her. Natsu, who's caught her and held her and touched her more than anyone she's ever known—and the dragon slayer never thinks twice about it because she's his _nakama_.

If she's in a jam, he'll get her out of it. If she's hurt, he'll beat the shit out of the bastard that hurt her. If she's in trouble, he'll protect her with his life.

If she's sad and crying and broken, he'll put her back together with crazy glue and make her smile again.

"…ucy?"

She snaps back to the present. "Huh?" It takes her a moment to remember where she is: a decent restaurant with fantastic sushi. She knows this because the last time she'd treated her team to a nice dinner, Happy wouldn't shut up about all of the 'amazing fish', and she'd ended up using half of her rent money to cover the damages from Gray and Natsu's pissing contest. She smiles and reminds herself to stop thinking about them when she has a handsome young man sitting in front of her, wondering why his date keeps blankly staring at the menu. "Oh, sorry. You were saying?"

"I was just commenting on the lovely décor. I didn't think I'd find such a place in Magnolia."

She feels slighted on behalf of her beloved city. Her eye twitches because who does this guy thinks he is? Magnolia is _perfect_, there's nothing wrong with it, so why would he think— "Oh? Well, there's a lot about this city that may surprise you," she says, keeping her voice light. She's been rude enough, what with her daydreaming and half-hearted conversation, and she really, _really_ wants her first date to go well.

His eyes gleam, languidly roving over her expertly coiffed hair and blue evening dress. "Indeed, it already has."

She blushes from the attention, a little uncomfortable, but she ignores it; she's not used to this kind of appreciation, she reasons, and this is what she wants.

But he's definitely a smooth talker, this one. A tall, thin man a few years older than her, Jonathan cuts a striking figure wherever he goes and she'd pointed him out as a foreigner the instant she'd set eyes on him in the coffee shop. His eyes are a clear blue, his skin pale, his hair combed without a strand out of place. Like the last guy Cana had promised through divination, this one is impeccable in an aesthetic sense—even his suit is sharp. It's a little disheartening how easily impressed she is by such a small thing; once upon a time, this level of crisp, clean perfection had been expected in her life, just business as usual in high society, but ever since Natsu and Fairy Tail, it's like seeing a mythological creature.

He segues into his purpose for visiting Magnolia: he's looking to expand his business, surveying what kind of real estate he'd be working with if he invests in this city, but she's too busy trying not to think of unicorns and flying fish.

Mythological creatures. _Hah_. She's seen more than a few of those.

"Am I amusing you?"

She hadn't realized she'd been giggling. His tone reminds her too much of her father and she quickly withholds the urge to throw her purse at him. "No, sorry, just, uh… just had something stuck in my throat."

Jonathan quirks a brow. "I see. As I was saying, there's not much promise of growth in this district, but…"

He's a little too serious. He can't be _that_ much older than her, right? She likes that he's mature, that he's a _man_—and now she's channeling Elfman—but he's a bit on the stiff side. It makes her feel restricted, tense, forced to dredge up old memories of manners and acting like a lady, and she starts to regret ditching Natsu and Happy. A fishing trip, in spite of the mosquitos and grass stains on her ass, kind of sounds pretty good right now.

Lucy sighs, her eyes tracing shapes on the tabletop. Natsu wouldn't have minded her laughter. Knowing him, he'd ask what was so funny and when she tells him, he'd call her 'weird' and laugh right along with her. He'd sit across from her and shamelessly devour his food with gusto, causing a ruckus in his vest and scarf, with Happy flying around asking for more fish. If she could have gotten him in a suit, she's certain half of it would end up on fire or stained with sauce, and as handsome as he would look in one, there's no point in wasting the effort.

He's dense and sloppy and reckless, but it's a part of the reason she loves him so much.

She smiles into her hand. And then blanches when she catches herself.

She's comparing her date to Natsu. Inside, she quakes, because she's been subconsciously doing so the entire time—and if not, she's been actively daydreaming about the salamander. It's alarming and the intensity with which she wishes her date _is_ Natsu scares her a little, but it's not the first time she's had such silly fantasies. It's not the first time and it won't be the last.

This is ridiculous. _She's_ ridiculous.

But mama always said to follow her heart, and this is not where she's supposed to be. And, really, she can be just as dense as Natsu when it comes to these things; leave it to her to figure out she's in love with her best friend while on a date. With someone _else._

Lucy stands. "I'm sorry," she lies, "but I have to go."

"What? What's going—?"

"It's not you, it's me—and you're not the one." And she flies out of the restaurant, running back home with her heels in her hands, dangling from their delicate straps.

_._

_You know, the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone._

_._

She's always been a bit of a dreamer. She's nowhere near Mirajane's level of fantasizing, or Levy's private world of exaggerated caricatures, but she's been known to blow things out of proportion here and there. In her mind's eye, she'll burst into her apartment to find Natsu and Happy lounging around, waiting for her to come home, and she'll jump into his arms, saying, "I'm home!" They'll laugh and she'll make dinner and she'll pretend that it didn't take her going on a serious date with a guy _way_ too much like Jude Heartfilia for her to realize she already has what she's been looking for.

But Natsu isn't there when she gets home, a smile on her lips even as she pants from exertion. It's okay, though. He's probably at his house, or still at the guild. It's still early, after all.

So she puts on her shoes and heads to Fairy Tail, eager for the warm company of her friends.

.

_You know, I dream in color_

_And do the things I want._

_._

The guild is a loud mess of drunken fools when she pushes through the double doors, but she'd expected nothing less. They greet her with catcalls and slurred nonsense; she laughs, instantly happy.

"_Ooh_, were you on a date?" asks Mirajane once she approaches the bar, a mug of her favorite tea already waiting.

"Was," she says. Her eyes scan the broken chairs and twisted tables, searching for a hint of pink hair. "Have you seen Natsu?"

Mirajane's eyes flicker. "He went fishing with Lisanna."

Her heart lurches painfully. "Oh." She takes a sip of tea, pushing away the jealousy; it's her own fault for ditching him. "That's good," she reasons out loud. "It's good for him to spend some time away from me." She winks at Mirajane. "Mind if I steal your sister? I might need someone to distract Natsu when I'm taking a bath."

The bar maiden chuckles. "You'll have to ask her, but I don't think she'll mind."

.

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh._

_Bet you think that everything good is gone._

_._

She would have been able to ignore it, had it been a singular occurrence.

But it's not.

In the days that follow, Natsu doesn't break into her house anymore. He doesn't try on her clothes, doesn't sleep in her bed, doesn't try to take a bath with her. She rarely sees him at the guild hall and when she manages to catch his eye, he immediately picks a fight with Gray.

Even Happy ignores her, though the looks he throws her are rife with secrets.

When he takes a solo mission, she frets every day he's gone, driving everyone insane with her neurotic behavior until he comes back. Thankfully, Levy manages to somewhat curb her anxious babbling, indulgently allowing her to talk herself hoarse about anything and everything that doesn't have to do with Natsu. Levy recommends a sleepover and while it sounds like a great idea, Lucy hasn't been able to actually _sleep—_she keeps hoping Natsu's stupid face will pop up at some random time of the night.

She very nearly cries in relief when he returns, completely and wonderfully unharmed, but he won't look at her. It's enough to push her over the edge and bawl like a child in Levy's arms.

When he takes a mission with Lisanna and Elfman, she can't bring herself to leave her apartment.

_._

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong._

_._

She doesn't hate Lisanna. She barely knows the girl aside from some stories she's heard, and she'd have to be blind not to see the connection between the childhood sweethearts. Lucy loves Lisanna just like she loves every member of the guild, because they're all her _nakama_ and nothing can get in the way of that. A broken heart will not come between her and Fairy Tail.

She just never thought Natsu would replace her.

_._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

_._

Loke pops in unbidden, wrenching off the blanket she's been curled under. "You are much too beautiful to hide yourself away from the world."

It's nice that someone thinks so, even if he _is_ all flirtatious banter and ridiculous sunglasses. "Go away."

"No." Something hard leaks into his voice. "I'm not going to watch you wither away, pining for an idiot that doesn't deserve you."

"Don't say that!" she barks, instinctively coming to her partner's—_ex-_partner now, she guesses—defense. "He's the reason I'm here! Without him, I…" She doesn't want to think about where she would have ended up without him. "Natsu's always been there for me."

"Oh? And where is he now?"

Probably out with his new partners. She closes her eyes, burning with the tears she's shed and the ones that want to follow. "Shut up," she rasps. _God_, she doesn't even know why he won't talk to her, much less _look _at her. All she knows is that he's started avoided her like the plague one day and decided to exchange her for someone else. "It doesn't make any sense," she whispers to herself. "We could have all been partners—he didn't have to ditch me to… we could have…" She sobs. "Everything's more f-fun when we're together." She looks up at Loke, who's joined her on the mattress. "What did I do wrong? I don't care if he wants to go on missions with other people. I don't care if he wants to date or… o-or that he doesn't love me… but why can't we still be _friends?_ _What did I do wrong?_"

Loke holds her while she weeps, asking questions he can't answer.

_._

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone._

_._

Erza, Levy, Gray, Wendy, and Carla break down her door early one morning.

Technically, Erza's the one who does the breaking. The rest wander in like lost puppies.

She's half asleep and hopelessly disheveled, curled up on her couch in a camisole and underwear; Loke had coaxed her out of bed, at least, but she doesn't have the motivation to move much farther than her living room. She spares a mournful glance at her broken door, calculating how much it will cost to fix.

Wendy and Levy take one look at her and gasp. "_Lu-chan!_"

"Lucy, are you alright?"

Gray stares.

"We're going on a mission," Erza announces.

Lucy tries to sink deeper into the couch. "You guys have fun."

"Nonsense." Erza grabs her wrist and yanks her to her feet, dragging her out into the hall. "Your rent is due and we will not have you homeless."

"But—!"

"No arguments."

"B-but my keys," Lucy wails, looking to the others for support. She finds none. "My _clothes!_"

_._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stronger._

_Just me, myself, and I._

_._

She's tired and achy and fourteen shades of bruise-purple, but she's laughing again.

A quarter of a million jewels richer, Team Erza—Erza's idea, and while Lucy rather likes Levy's idea of 'The Queen's Guard', no one's brave enough to challenge Erza—returns to the guild in various states of haggard exhaustion, only to find the guild in an equal state of disarray.

"What's going on?" Lucy wants to know, sliding onto a stool.

"It's probably the festival," Levy supplies, her gaze tiptoeing over to Gajeel before quickly looking away. "Did you forget?"

She had.

"What're we doing this year?" She hopes there will be another competition—not necessarily a beauty contest, but one with a sizable reward. She's still twenty thousand short on rent.

"Probably the usual—you know, us girls showing off our assets, and the boys breaking everything."

Lucy giggles.

"A festival?" Wendy asks.

"Oh, you've never…" Sometimes, Lucy forgets that Wendy hasn't been with the guild forever. It feels like she should have been. "Well, every year…"

_._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

_._

As the event draws near, the guild is atwitter with excitement. The usual laid back, companionable atmosphere is charged with anticipation and everywhere she goes, Lucy is accosted by people asking what Fairy Tail has up their sleeve this year.

Levy was correct in her assessment: there will be another contest that involves the girls putting themselves on display. But there is an addition that offers another bountiful reward of coveted jewels.

A talent show.

Lucy has no idea what she's going to do.

She putters about, helping with odd jobs whenever she can while she tries to find some kind of hidden talent she can use to win the competition. She's so distracted that she doesn't notice Natsu following her with his eyes, too busy bugging poor Levy for ideas. Even Lisanna doesn't escape Lucy's desperate quest for inspiration, and when the young Take Over mage says she's simply going to exhibit her magic, Lucy toys with the idea of bringing out her spirits for an elaborate play.

Imagining Aquarius' fury, Lucy wisely chooses to forego that idea.

"Hey."

Lucy freezes in her pestering of Lisanna, all too familiar with that voice.

"Lucy," he tries again when she doesn't move.

She doesn't know what to do. A part of her is so happy that he's finally—finally, finally, _finally_—talking to her again. It feels like ages have passed since she's heard him, seen him, been near him, when in actuality, it's only been a little over two weeks. She watches as he bumps Lisanna out of the way to peer down at her, a boyish nervousness creeping onto his features. The youngest Strauss sneaks away with a knowing smile on her face, leaving the two of them in relative privacy in the middle of the guild hall, the hustle and bustle of busy mages all around.

She wants to demand an explanation—these last few weeks without him have been hell on her heart and it's a knife-sharp laceration to know he'd thrown her away for absolutely no reason.

She wants to hug him, to kiss him, to make him take her on a mission, _right fucking now_, because she misses him so much.

But what if he wants to officially break up with her—break up their team?

She wants to run away because she's pretty sure she's going to cry and like hell is she going to do anymore of that.

"L-Luce, I—"

She picks option three and hightails it out of there.

_._

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new,_

_They told you I was moving on, _

_Over you._

_._

The Fairy Tail festival is in full swing and the people of Magnolia have crowded around the stage, eager to see their favorite mages pull out all the stops to entertain them.

Behind the curtain, Lucy is shaking with nerves.

Mirajane is singing, her sweet melody lulling the crowd into a stupor. Lucy's next and she's decided to sing as well, but her voice is deeper, rougher than Mirajane's; there's no way she can ever compare.

But in her lacy corset and short shorts, Lucy's not going for soft and sweet. She's tattered and rough around the edges, always has been in spite of frilly dresses and lessons in propriety, and there's nothing anyone can do to change that. She's nothing like the delicate beauty on stage, and she's fine with that now, because her guild loves her for who she is.

She's had her mope fest of woe. She's done running. She's done with crying and feeling so low; this will be her war cry, her call to arms.

Her name is called and it's her turn in the spotlight.

_._

_You didn't think that I'd come back,_

_I'd come back swinging._

_._

She can see Natsu and Happy sitting next to Gray, their watchful eyes appraising her.

Good, because she has a bone to pick with that pink haired asshole.

She's all fired up.

_._

_You tried to break me,_

_But you see,_

_What doesn't kill you—_

"—_makes you stronger, stand a little taller—doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._"

She's putting too much into her performance and it shows; eyes clenched shut, knuckles white on the microphone, her movements as loud and as boisterous as she is. In her mind, she'd envisioned herself cool and poised, graceful and evocative as she belches out words too close to her heart.

But she's almost shouting, her spine slightly bowed with the weight of her emotions. She's not collected—she's anything but. They have to know, they just _have _to know that she's inwardly wailing, but that she's laughing too, because there's so much love in her for this wonderful family she has. They're all so precious to her and if one of them holds the shattered pieces of her heart in his hands, that's all right; he doesn't owe her anything and if he loves another, she can only hope Lisanna makes him happy in all the ways Lucy can't. Doesn't mean she's not dying inside, or that he's off the hook—oh, _hell_ no. They will have words, and soon, but that will have to wait until she screeches out this symphony of defiance.

All pretenses are lost and she's baring her soul for all to see. She's showing them Lucy—every heartbroken, imperfect inch of her.

"_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter—doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone._"

.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

_Stronger,_

_Just me, myself, and I._

_._

Her feelings are too strong, too raw, and she doesn't notice, at first, that she's inadvertently called for her spirits.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!_"

It's the telltale twinkle of stardust that gives them away. She turns and falters on a note when she sees them flanking her, smiling at their summoner. Even Aquarius smirks, leaning against Scorpio with something akin to pride. Loke beams and Virgo, the strange girl, is dancing one of her silly numbers. Plue seems to think it's a good idea, though, and hobbles around her feet, trying to mimic Virgo's erratic rhythm.

She's surrounded by her spirits, by her friends and family, by the stars that have paid a visit to the spirit mage and the city she adores.

"_S-stand a little taller—doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._"

_._

_Thanks to you, I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you, I'm not the broken-hearted_

_Thanks to you, I'm finally thinking about me._

_._

She doesn't expect the roar of approval, nor does she expect the standing ovation. She doesn't expect them to chant her name like she's some sort of goddess—like she's _Mirajane_.

She doesn't expect Natsu to jump on top of a table, his stupid grin wide and toothy, screaming her name with too much vigor.

It's too much—her emotions, their reception, summoning her spirits all at once, Natsu.

_Natsu_.

She takes a wobbly step forward and faints.

_._

_You know, _

_In the end, _

_The day you left was just my beginning._

_._

Lucy opens one bleary eye to find Natsu watching her.

"H-hey," she rasps. She's in her room, on her bed, beneath her covers; she wants to stay here forever.

"You won."

She sits up too fast and bounces back against the mattress. "I w—I, _me?_" He helps her sit up, _slowly_, and fluffs a few pillows behind her back for support. "I actually _won?_"

He grins at her. "_Duh_. You were amazing, Luce! I've never seen you bring out all of your spirits at once—it's no wonder you fainted, but it was still _awesome_. I mean, the singing was _eh_, but the stars and stuff—" She pouts and throws a pillow at him; he dodges it, laughing. "Just teasin' ya, relax." The bed dips under his weight as he settles in beside her. His proximity makes her blush. "You were amazing," he repeats, quieter this time.

She smiles, nervous and afraid, but happily soaking up the praise. "Thanks," and then she forgets all about the grudge she's holding against him. "And now I'm five million jewels richer! _Natsu!_" She hugs him, exuberant. "I won't have to worry about my rent for, like, _ever!_"

"Lucy, my _ears_."

"I can buy all the food you animals want and, oh! Those shoes I saw the other day, _god_, I can actually afford them, and _I can buy the whole library if I want to!_ Levy will be so jealous, but we can share, _god_, Natsu! Do you know what this _means?_"

He pulls away, wincing. "That I'm gonna go deaf?"

"Shut up," she scolds without menace. "I'm just happy."

His grin returns. "Good. Does this mean you're gonna stop avoiding me?"

Her joy ebbs away. That's _her _line. "Excuse me?"

"Don't act dumb."

"I'm not acting." She hears herself and cringes. "_Shut up_, you know what I mean. _You're_ the one that went on a mission without me—with _Lisanna_." She grits her teeth. "_You_ ditched _me_, you asshole!"

"Ditch—_what?_" He's looking at her like she's grown another head. "I would _never_ ditch you, Luce!"

She punches him, an ineffective blow that falls harmlessly against his chest. "But you did!" Hitting him feels good, so she does it again. "You left me for _her_, you idiot, and after I ran out on my date, my first date _ever_, to find you!" Another punch—Natsu winces. "Stupid, ungrateful, _bastard_. You make no sense—I thought we were partners, you said there's no team without me, but you _left_ me, _you left me!_" She sniffles and it's appalling that she's crying when she's giving it everything she's got to beat the shit out of him. "You went on a mission without me! You _never _do that. You _never…_"

And then she remembers her resolution. Chin up, shoulders back, she looks him dead in the eye, proud and crying and strong. "You know what? It doesn't matter." She sniffles again. "Because even though you're an asshole for leaving me behind, our friendship is worth more to me than that, and I love this guild too much to let this get between us. You deserve to be happy, but I deserve more than you avoiding me for weeks, so you're going to apologize and make it up to me, and then you can go and be happy with your new team." She lets out a breath. "I'll be fine."

It's not a lie, but it doesn't feel right either, because a part of her—a large part—isn't ready to let him go.

He tries to embrace her and she flails, her resolve crumbling. He's stronger, faster, and isn't crying like a baby, and easily squashes her against him, tucking her under his chin. She doesn't want to sob into his chest, she really doesn't, but he smells like Natsu and she can't help it, not when he's petting her hair and holding her so close. "Stupid. Did ya really run out on your date for me?" he wants to know, his low timbre soft and strange. It rumbles soothingly against her cheek.

"D-don't think so highly of yourself," she bites out. "I kept thinking about unicorns and flying fish and the jerk kept looking down my dress—" she feels him tense against her, "—and I knew he wouldn't laugh in his stupid fancy suit and you're so messy I'm surprised your pants stay so white."

He laughs. "You're so _weird_."

"Shut up."

Still chuckling, he nuzzles into her hair and inhales. Her heart jumps into her throat. "I never ditched you, Luce. I'm sorry if you thought so."

The apology loosens the knot in her stomach, but it doesn't fully appease her. "Then why…?" She hiccups.

"I, uh, needed some extra money." He hesitates. "For a, um, surprise. For you. And it was a surprise, so, uh…" His fingers play with a tendril of her hair. "I, yeah."

Is he nervous? _Natsu?_ "A surprise?" She leans back to look up at him. "What is it?"

He glares. "It's not a surprise if I tell you."

She glares back. "But you avoided me for _two weeks_, Natsu."

He scratches his neck. "I didn't mean to, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well, you avoided me, too."

"That's because you avoided me first!"

"I told you I didn't mean to!"

"But you did! And you went on a mission with Lisanna!"

"And Elfman! They asked me for help and I _told_ you, I needed the cash. Elfman did too 'cause he wanted to get somethin' for Evergreen, and Lisanna likes to think she's a little Mira, matchmakin' and shit—"

Whoa. "Wait, Elfman and _Evergreen?_" No way.

"Yeah, I know, _weird_. But, hey, I can't tell the guy anything, 'specially not when _you're_ such a weirdo."

Huh? "What does _that _have to do with anything?"

He stares at her. She stares back, and he sighs in exasperation. "I _like _you, stupid."

"_You're_ stupid," she shoots back. His words sink in. "O-of course you like me, we're partners. At least, I _thought_ we were—"

"I was nervous, _okay?_" he explodes. "You went on that stupid date and… I thought you were trying to make me jealous or somethin', and that pissed me off, but then I _was_ jealous and…" He won't look at her. "I _like_ you, damn it. Like, not as a friend—which I do, you're my best friend, next to Happy, don't tell 'im I said that—but, like, um, more than, uh. You know." He sneaks a sidelong glance at her. "Something more."

She's shocked into silence. That Natsu, of all people, is confessing to her is a ripple of pure, delirious ecstasy to her system. That he's the first to admit his feelings has her reeling.

That he has feelings for her at all, 'something more' feelings, is almost too much for her to absorb.

He pouts at her. "_Say_ something. I can't shut you up any _other_ time."

She glares. "I'm savoring the moment, idiot. Don't ruin it for me." Then, shaking with nerves, she eases back into his arms, unable to hold back the smile that splits her face in two. "You owe me dinner."

_._

_In the end…_

_._

It ends with a date.

Sort of.

"We are _not_ having a date at the guild."

"Aw, c'mon, Luce. Mira said—"

"_That!_ That, right there—you _told_ her?" She would have liked to enjoy her first real date with the first boy she's ever fallen for in peace before her rambunctious family decides to stick their noses in her business. It's one thing for Happy to know—that's a given—but Mirajane? "Is she the one that told you we should have our date there?" That's a nightmare waiting to happen.

"Kinda?" He sounds impatient through the bedroom door. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost." She fluffs her hair one last time, puckering her lips for dramatic effect. "I'm surprised Happy's not with you."

"I asked Wendy if he could sleep over."

_Aw_. Her favorite exceed is going to drool jubilation all over the place.

But, wait— "Sleep over?"

"Yeah, so we could… uh, you know."

She watches her face flare with heat; she's never realized how awful she looks when she blushes. "W-wha… what d-do you mean?" He can't possibly mean what she thinks he means. Even Natsu doesn't move that fast, right?

A pause. She holds her breath. "You know… spend some, uh… t-time… um, talking and, uh, stuff, 'cause, you know, uh, we, uh, Mira said… _Mirasaidthat'swhatboyfriendsandgirlfriendsdo!_"

She giggles in relief. "Talk?" She's fine with talking, but she doubts he'll be able to sit still long enough for the kind of talk she wants to have. It's not like he's known for— "Wait, _boyfriend?_"

"_Are you done yet?_" He sounds panicky.

With a huff, she slips on her sandals and bounces into the living room, instantly twirling for his viewing pleasure. The skirt of her soft pink sundress flares as she spins and when she faces him, she delights in the color dusting his cheeks. To her amusement, he's dressed in a pair of jeans and a red shirt, his trademark scarf wound around his neck. It's simple, neat, and well-coordinated—and so very un-Natsu. She's pretty sure he hadn't picked out the clothes, but she appreciates the effort nonetheless.

"So? How do I loo—"

He thrusts a tiny box in her face. "Willyoubemygirlfriend?" he blurts, pointedly glaring at the wall.

Her pulse thuds, stops, and flutters back to life. Her fingers shake as she opens the box, eyes wide because this cannot be what she thinks it is.

"_I needed the extra money. For a surprise. For you."_

It is.

"Na…" She swallows. "Natsu… who… wh-who told you to get me a, a ring?"

He peeks at her. "Cana."

"Who picked it out?"

He beams, flushed and proud. "I did."

It's a pink diamond, small and cleanly cut, with a dragon wrapped around it, the elongated tail curving into the golden band. "It's beautiful," she breathes. It's not her style at all and definitely not something she'd choose for herself, but it's so very Natsu that she adores it all the same. "But, Natsu…"

"Aren'tcha gonna put it on?"

"Natsu—"

"Here." He takes the ring and slides it onto her finger; his touch sends a shiver down her spine. "This one, right? Left hand, ring finger? I mean, that's why they _call _it the ring finger, right? Lisanna said it had to be the _left_ hand, though—but don't you—?"

She can't seem to breathe. "Shut up." She loves him, she really does, but his cluelessness is going to give her a heart attack. "Natsu, just…" She covers her face with her hands. "You're only supposed to give a girl a ring, on _that_ finger, if you're proposing to her." And, really, this is a cruel joke the girls are playing; they know Natsu is oblivious to things like this and the fact that they're making light of something she holds sacred makes it all the more painful to bear.

"Propo—?"

"_Marry_, Natsu." She looks at him, inexplicably fighting tears. "A ring on this finger means _marriage_."

He narrows his eyes. "Marr—oh." His eyes widen. "_Oh_."

She kind of wants to hide under her covers again. "Yeah. 'Oh'."

They stand avoiding each other's gaze, fidgeting in the pregnant silence.

Then, "Screw that," he explodes. "I'mma do this _my_ way."

And he's kissing her, swallowing her surprised squeal. She grabs fistful of his shirt to keep herself upright, his arms crushing her close, and when his tongue licks at her lips, she eagerly acquiesces to the heated invasion. His technique is a little sloppy, but his skill is unexpected, and what he lacks in finesse he makes up for in ardent enthusiasm. She feels the slow burn of his lips down to her toes, curling them in delight. Her tongue makes a tentative swipe at his, eager for the taste of him—_more, _she just wants _more—_and he bends her backwards, ravaging her mouth with renewed vigor. The sounds she's making are indecent and foreign to her ears, mewls and moans and low whines in the back of her throat, and she holds on for dear life, clinging to him as searing desire pools low in her belly.

All in all, it's one hell of a first kiss.

He moves back, but doesn't release her, and their noses brush; he doesn't seem ready to let her go anytime soon. "Be my girlfriend," is his throaty whisper. He's not at all embarrassed or nervous anymore.

"Uh-huh." At this point, she'll agree to anything.

"We can do the marriage thing later."

She blinks. "Natsu, do you even know what being married _means?_"

He rolls his eyes at her. "Duh. I'm not _dumb_—don't look at me like that." He steals another kiss. "It means I can do that all the time."

She's getting lightheaded. "Natsu—"

"And it means we'll make babies and stuff." Another kiss; she suspects he's doing it to keep her quiet. And it's working. "But we're too young for kids and I want you to meet Igneel before you get all fat and pregnant so we can go flying." He's pretty much talking into her mouth now. "So think of that ring as a _promise_ of a proposal."

It's so sweetly screwed up that she doesn't have the heart to tell him he's not the first person to think of it.

"Natsu," she sighs. She should have known he'd move a hundred miles per second, even in a relationship. Which, by the way, they've barely established; leave it to Natsu to jump from a confession to babies as if it's completely expected. Stupid, silly, wonderful boy. "Your priorities are messed up. We haven't even gone on a date yet and you're talking about _babies_."

"About that." He nibbles at her jawline. "Can we just stay here? You taste good."

"_Ngh_."

He laughs against her neck. "Weirdo. What kind of sound is _that?_"

In the end, they wind up at the guild hall anyway; he's hungry, she hasn't collected her reward yet, and they're both broke. They're heckled and teased for the dozen or so bite marks on her neck, and Natsu ruins his nice shirt by getting into a fight with Gray three steps into the building.

"Who brings their date to the _guild?_" Gray scoffs.

"You wanna make somethin' of it, ice prick?"

Lucy tugs on his sleeve. "He's just teasing you, Natsu."

But Gray won't let up. "You're supposed to wine-and-dine her, ash-for-brains!"

She rolls her eyes. That's so overrated. She's been wine-and-dined before—she'd rather have Natsu, thank you very much.

She doesn't realize she's voiced her thoughts until Natsu turns a disturbing shade of red. So does she when a loud squeal drifts over from the bar.

"Hear that, ice princess? Lucy doesn't care."

"Yeah, well, she's not that smart, either."

Lucy's on him before the dragon slayer or the ice mage can blink, bashing Gray's face into the hard wood of the table.

"What—" Bash. "—did you—" Bash. "—_say?_"

"I'm sorr—" Bash. "—I didn't me—" Bash.

Strong arms wrap around her ribcage, lifting her up and off of the swirly-eyed ice mage. Juvia cries and rushes over to her beloved Gray, and Natsu cheerfully deposits her on a stool beside Elfman and Gajeel.

"_Lemme at 'im!_" She struggles against her boyfriend, fuming. "I can take 'im!"

Natsu quiets her rage by pecking her on the forehead like an errant child, grinning like a fool. "I know you can, Luce, but it's my turn. Don't hog all the fun."

At this rate, her complexion will never return to normal. Arms crossed, she shoos him toward the wailing Juvia, who's begging her darling to wake up. "Don't break anything."

"No promises."

The instant Natsu skips away, she's accosted by half of Fairy Tail.

"I knew it! I _knew_ you two would get together, Lu-chan!" Levy's leaning over Gajeel, who's furiously pretending he doesn't have a lapful of girl. "You were depressed over nothing."

"_Oi_, shrimp! I'm not a chair!"

Levy absently pushes her fingers against his mouth. "Hush, I'm talking to Lu-chan."

Lucy's never seen Gajeel shut up so fast.

"What happened? Who confessed to who?" Cana wants to know. "_Details!_"

Erza cuts through the throng of gushing mages. Lucy quakes in her seat. "I am glad you two have resolved your misunderstanding. However." _Oh dear sweet Spirit King, save me. _"Do not let Natsu's brashness corrupt you. I will allow your handling of Gray to go unpunished, as he deserved as much for his lack of respect, but do not let it happen again. Understood?"

Lucy dutifully nods.

"Good." Erza's face melts into a fond smile. "Now, please, indulge us with your story. Like Cana, I am very interested in hearing it."

She's surprised Happy hasn't started his usual, "You _liiiiiiike_ him," nonsense, but she hasn't seen him, Wendy, or Carla around, and deduces that they must have already called it a night. She's sure she'll get an earful from the blue kitty tomorrow, at any rate. She has bigger problems to deal with.

"I'm so happy you guys took my advice! We get to witness Lucy and Natsu's first date…" sighs Mirajane, fanning herself. It's alarming how emotionally invested Mirajane is in other people's love lives.

"'Bout damn time, too," laughs Cana. "I got so frustrated, I told fire-breath to buy you a…" Cana's eyes enlarge to the size of saucers. "Wait a minute." Cana's gaze falls to her left hand.

Silence—the calm before the storm.

"_Lucy!_" Mirajane screams, and promptly swoons.

"_No!_" Lucy tries. "Wait, it's not what you think, it's just—"

Erza claps a hand on her shoulder; Lucy whimpers. "I would be honored to attend your wedding."

With a mouthful of Gray's fist, Natsu looks over at the crowd that's swallowed his girlfriend. "Eh?"

Elfman pumps his fist in the air, bawling while he holds his sister. "He's finally a _man!_"

Levy tackles her. "_Please_ let me be your bridesmaid!"

And that's when Lucy gives up. Let them think what they want—it's not like they'll actually listen to her, anyway.

The rest of the night passes in the same vein, with a drunken Master Makarov declaring a celebration in honor of their impending nuptials. It's ridiculous, considering they're all already in various states of inebriation, but Lucy doesn't have the heart to stop them and Natsu's too busy crowing his victory over his lifelong rival to say any different. They're happy for her, she knows, and though it's embarrassing, she immerses herself in their revelry, thoroughly drinking herself into oblivion; Natsu doesn't seem to mind the inevitable fawning that follows as she tries to feed him and pet him and kiss him senseless. For the most part, he encourages it and spends most of the time not-so-subtly trying to grope her.

When most of the guild has passed out and she's about ready to go home, she curls up in Natsu's lap; she's always been an affectionate drunk and right now, she's never been happier.

"_Ne_, Natsu?"

"Mm?"

She nuzzles his collarbone. "I do."

_._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._


End file.
